


Mistletoe Not Required

by SkyeSentinels



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas in space, Established Relationship, Keith is sappy as hell, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, but here we are, merry christmas y'all, sufferpit secret santa, this was supposed to be about mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeSentinels/pseuds/SkyeSentinels
Summary: Pidge's laptop calendar reminds the team that Christmas is coming up, so Lance takes charge to throw together a celebration. Little does he know that Keith has a little surprise of his own.





	Mistletoe Not Required

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sufferpit Secret Santa! Merry Christmas Riah! (galratrash on tumblr) Hope you like this grossly fluffy klance Christmas fic!

~*~*~*~*~

For once, everyone in the castleship had a day off. There were no planets in need of saving and no attacks made by the Galra, so everyone took the chance to relax. Even the Blades had no operations going on and Keith was able to make a visit to see everyone, particularly his boyfriend who had been ecstatic to see him after so long apart. Video calls could only do so much.

But now they were all chilling out in the lounge. On one couch, Matt and Pidge hunched together looking at the younger’s laptop screen while Shiro and Allura conversed quietly next to them. Coran and Hunk were deep in a debate about Earth cuisine while Lance watched on in amusement from his place wrapped around his boyfriend.

Keith took the cuddling with the strength of a man used to Lance’s clingy ways. It was always like this for the first few days after being reunited after all. One time Lance even stayed on Keith’s back while the other faced a gladiator bot, and Keith knows for a _fact_ that Pidge has the camera footage of the spectacular ending to that fight. They don’t speak of it.

Keith leaned further back into Lance’s chest, enjoying the way Lance’s long fingers absently moved through Keith’s hair. Keith was close to dozing right there when he heard a dismayed cry come from Pidge. He opened his eyes and focused on the green paladin much like everyone else in the room, waiting for an explanation.

“Pidge? What’s wrong?” Shiro asked, looking between the distressed siblings.

Matt looked up first to reply, “According to Pidge’s laptop calendar, it’s three days until Christmas.”

The Earthlings in the room stopped to think about that. Time was a weird thing in space but Christmas...Christmas was something they’d forgotten all about in between the fight against the Galra.

Lance was the first to recover and said, “We _have_ to celebrate! Gifts, decorations, Christmas _dinner,_ the whole shebang!” Everyone nodded, even Coran and Allura who still had confused looks on their faces. Lance wiggled out from behind Keith and stood up to walk around the room, handing out orders.

“Hunk, buddy, think you could find a way to whip us up an awesome Christmas dinner?”

Hunk smiled. “You bet. My mom and I always made the best spread for the family.”

Lance nodded and moved to Pidge. “Pidgeot! How ‘bout some Christmas music?”

She nodded with a grin and started rapidly typing, pulling Matt in to assist her. Lance turned to Shiro and the Alteans.

“We’re gonna need decorations. A tree, wreaths, ornaments, stockings, anything you can think of, alright?”

Shiro smiled indulgently and nodded before starting to explain the holiday to Allura and Coran. Finally, Lance turned back to Keith.

“And you, love of my life, are coming with me!” He grabbed Keith’s arm and hauled him up before starting to walk out of the room towards the hangar.

“L-Lance,” Keith sputtered, “where are we going??”

Lance turned to look at Keith with a devious grin that made Keith want to hide in the training room.

“Where you ask? We’re going _shopping._ ”

Keith had never heard a more frightening sentence.

~*~*~*~*~

Keith always thought he’d never come back to the space mall but his boyfriend apparently had other ideas. Lance flitted from one store to the next, buying little gifts for their friends while Keith played designated bag carrier.

Even though his arms felt like they could fall off from all the weight, Keith smiled as he watched Lance contemplate which game to get Pidge from the Earth store. Out of the corner of his eye, Keith spied something at a stall that he _knew_ he had to get for Lance.

Making sure that he was decently distracted, Keith walked over to the stand and bought it. He waited impatiently as the alien behind the counter wrapped it in a small box before shoving it in his pocket after it was handed over to him.

Keith nonchalantly made his way back over to where Lance had left him, thankfully his boyfriend hadn’t noticed his absence since Lance was currently haggling the price of the chosen game and apparently _another Kaltenecker???_

Keith prayed for patience.

~*~*~*~*~

Back on the castle ship, with presents secreted away _even Kaltenecker 2.0 what the hell_ , Lance and Keith returned to help with the preparations. While Lance left to go find Hunk, Keith was roped into helping with decorations since Shiro seemed overwhelmed with trying to explain the concept of stockings to the Alteans. _“You don’t put your feet in them, you hang them up!” “But-” “Hang. Them. Up.”_ Keith almost told them about elf on the shelf but Shiro glared at him with the force of a thousand suns. Keith barely kept from laughing at Shiro’s suffering, but eventually the misunderstandings were cleared up and soon the lounge looked nice and Christmas-y.  

~*~*~*~*~

By Christmas Eve, a thick red rug had been placed in the middle of the circle of couches and a weird white tree had been placed nearby with colorful red and green orbs of light placed around its branches. Soft Christmas music played from a speaker by the wall courtesy of the Holt siblings and stockings with everyone’s names were hung on the wall. By dinnertime, presents filled the stockings and wrapped gifts were placed under the tree to be opened the next day. The small box felt heavy in Keith’s pocket.

Dinner was spectacular. Hunk had outdone himself with a roast worthy of kings and different gooey sides made to look like different Earth vegetables. Keith was slightly wary of the pink corn looking food but after one bite he dug in with gusto, matching Lance in an impromptu eating contest that ended in a tie.

After dinner, everyone moved into the lounge and Pidge pulled out a cube and put it on the rug. She pressed a button and an almost too-real hologram of a blazing fireplace sprung up, making everyone from Earth smile.

Everyone settled on the couches in comfortable clothes and wrapped in blankets. Lance had insisted that Keith and him share a blanket and Keith was _definitely_ not going to complain. Stories about past Christmases were traded around and even the Alteans shared one or two stories of celebrations that felt similar to Christmas for them.

As conversation wound down and people started trickling to bed, eventually only Lance and Keith were left, too cozy to be moved. This time Keith was the one behind Lance as his boyfriend lounged in between his legs. It was now or never.

“Hey, Lance...you awake?” Keith whispered.

Lance mumbled something Keith couldn’t hear before turning his head slightly away from the fire to look at Keith. “Wassup?”

Keith couldn’t help it and placed a kiss on Lance’s temple, the sleepy look in those blue eyes almost too cute for him.

Keith shifted a little to grab the box out of his pocket and held it out of sight. “I have something for you.”

“But it’s not Christmas yet.” Lance’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion when Keith only smiled back.

“Close enough. I don’t want to wait.” Keith held up the box for Lance to take. His boyfriend took it, now more awake with the present in front of him. Keith tightened his hold on Lance a little and nuzzled into his brown hair. “Open it.” He whispered into Lance’s ear.

Slowly, the paper fell away from the box and the top opened to reveal the gift

“Oh, Keith.” Lance breathed out, “It’s beautiful.” In his hands was a ring fitted with a beautiful purple gem that swirled in a galaxy pattern much like the sky of the planet where they shared their first kiss.

Lance stared at the ring before a gentle smile broke over his face. “Is this what I think it is, samurai?”

Keith smiled back, more of a grin really. “If you think this is me proposing to the most beautiful man in the galaxy, then yes it is.” Lance smacked him lightly on the leg for that.

“Where did you learn to be so charming?” Lance chuckled to himself as Keith nuzzled more into his hair.

Keith only pulled back a little to respond. “I mean, having _Loverboy Lance_ for a boyfriend has to rub off at least a little.” Keith regretted nothing even as Lance made a mournful sound at the nickname and hit him again.

“Stop calling me that. It’s embarrassing.” But they were both laughing again.

Keith placed kisses wherever he could reach to make Lance laugh even more, the sound so sweet to his ears. When he pulled back, Keith eyed the ring still in Lance’s hand. “So?”

Lance looked back at the ring too and his smile grew soft again as he slipped it on his finger. “Yes, you dork.” A mischievous look then. ”I’d be happy to have a bride as badass as you.” Keith sputtered before recovering quickly, not about to fall for that trick.

“You better believe it. I’ll be the most badass bride you’ve ever _seen,_ ” Keith said confidently.

Lance had a momentary picture of Keith in heels and a dress before his mind abruptly stopped working.

He didn’t recover until Christmas morning.

~*~*~*~*~


End file.
